


Tough Love

by Wallflowers98



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Feeling Everywhere, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflowers98/pseuds/Wallflowers98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It'll be a privilege to have my heart broken by you," I said.</p><p>"We're in this together, forever and always." </p><p>"Always?"</p><p>"Always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tough Love

Chapter 1: Always  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amy's POV

Smile, kiss, and act like lesbians, but I didn't know I signed myself up for hell. It's more difficult than you'd actually expect, with all everyone so accepting and protesting for us to shove our tongues in each others mouth every few seconds. Not that I mind, with all the popularity that comes with it and being able to be close with Karma, but I didn't sign up for feelings.

It would've been great to be like Shane and come out the closet in 4th grade and probably become a stand up comedian that later gets her own show and hands out money and gifts like its Christmas everyday. But I wasn't lucky enough, and I just ended up being part of one of those blonde and brunette couple with problems that one would expect.

The worst thing that could happen this year would probably be the teen pregnancy rate increasing or maybe I becoming a nobody again like freshmen year but this time with taunts of making fun of lesbians by faking to be a lesbian.

Although the good thing about this school, other than their excitement for two same sex couples (remember the confetti), is that they give you personal time without suffocating you all the time. But I have a feeling that's about to change.

"Amy!"

I was right. Eye-wide, I turned to see Karma clumsily, speed-walking over to where I am.

"Karma! Shhhh!" I peered left and right to see if anyone seen us. It's a bit ironic, hiding and all, but I need a bit of privacy.

"Amyyyy!" Karma whined, and plotted down next to me on the grass, huffing and puffing. She leaned up against my shoulder with her back against the same tree I'm leaning on.

"What?" I hissed. "I'm trying to get some quiet time. These kids literally followed me around to every class chanting 'Karmy'."

The brunette gets situated and shot an exaggerated glance at me. " Oh c'mon! Please tell me you don't love it. Karmy is a pretty cute name."

"It's kinda cute, I guess," I agreed, " but why do they even obsess about us? It's a bit freaky, don't you think?"

"No, I actually love it. It's a different experience, you know?" Karma said. She moved to sit up, with her legs crossed. " We've never really gotten attention before, and it's kinda fun. Plus we get free goodies!"

I mirrored her actions, "The free goodies is actually cool. Except that one guy, who gave me a book called, 'Being a better lesbian.' I was a bit offended, am I not a good lesbian? I'm probably the best lesbian between us."

"Not even! I'm definitely the better lesbian."

I shot her a look, "Oh please, you were practically drooling when you saw Liam and don't get me started on Chris Evans from Captain America."

Karma tilted her head like she was contemplating, "Oo, Chris Evans, but yeah I guess that's true. But I don't get why would Liam finally talk to me after we were outed as lesbians."

" Maybe he has a thing for lesbians," I shrugged," I mean, everyone here seems to have a thing for lesbians. I'd actually wouldn't mind going to the island of lesbos just to get away from the creeps here."

The short dark-haired girl chuckled, "Well I for one, am glad we became lesbians. It changed so much."

I leaned back against true trunk of the tree and sighed. Karma followed my actions but curled into my side with her head against the shoulder and her forehead under my chin. "You're the bestest friend I've ever had."

I snorted, "I'm the only friend you've ever had." 

"Oh shut up." Karma giggled and slapped my arm. I leaned my head on the crown of hers and wrapped my arms around her.

"Where were you earlier?" I questioned, "I was looking for you."

"We haven't been dating for that long and you're already keeping checks on me, blondie?" Karma teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetie. Just making sure you don't show your boobs to the whole school again," I smirked back.

Karma narrowed her eyes at me, "Ha-  
Ha. Very funny, that was not my fault by the way. Liam bumped into me and then.. Well you get it."

"Uh huh. Sure sure, yeah totally." I teased, "but seriously where'd you run off to?"

I'm actually pretty sure I know where she was. Liam, no doubt. Liam.

"Oh, I was with Liam."

Told you.

Karma snuggled closer and murmured, "We were just hanging out and I managed to keep my vomit down. I'm making progress Amy."

"Progress?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, progress." She smiled.

"By the end of sophomore year, I will have that hunk Liam wrapped around my finger," She declared, "and Amy, our sophomore year will be the best year we've had."

I grimaced, "Don't you think people will think bad of us? They'll think Liam ruined the queens of lesbians."

"Yeah I thought about that, but if we agree on a mutual breakup than they wouldn't think anything of it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that could work. I don't know, I've never faked being a lesbian before so I don't know how this works." Internally I was not looking forward to that. It could have a good outcome or everything could become worse than expected. I never thought being a fake lesbian is so much work.

The bell rang signaling the end of our 35 minute lunch break. We groaned and started gathering out supplies for our next class. With our hands linked we walked towards the halls that lead to our English class, but Karma stopped which pulled me back towards her.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

Karma pulled me forward by our linked hands and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled me into a hug, and wrapped my arms around her waist and recuperated the hug.

"I love you Amy," she whispered into my neck, "We're in this together."

I pulled her closer and savored the moment, "I love you too Karma."

"Always?"

"Always."


	2. Peanut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Karma. I-I didn't know. She didn't tell me." Shane stuttered and I hurried over, pushing myself through the massive group.
> 
> Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Just a party chapter to bring in a little fun. Lol. Anyways, I've written this chapter in Amy's POV & Karma's POV. There’s Karmy and a bit Karma/Liam! Enjoy! –K P.S: I think by the chapter title you know what’s going to happen. Lol(;

Amy's POV

"Lauren is going to tell my mom that we're dating."

Karma rolled her eyes, “That woman just wants to ruin your life, huh?"

"Duh," I lolled my head on the headrest to face my best friend, "She's the evil step sister from Cinderella."

"I thought Cinderella had two evil step sisters?"

I huffed, "She does, but Lauren is a mix of both. She's a two faced bitch."

Karma chuckled and stepped on the acceleration pedal. We were currently on our way to Liam's party that he seems to throw every weekend. However, we going for one reason and that reason is Karma. She's in the mood to continue her progress in 'Operation Liam' and I for one wanted to stay home. But she knew her ways to convince me, which was watching the 'Blackfish' documentary after we finish this party.

We pulled into Liam's drive way where it looked like the whole school was here. It was a nice average white person looking type of house with Kelly green lawns and gardens you'd expect to see at a five star hotel.

The short brunette put the car in park, then proceeded to pull the keys out of the ignition and pulled down the mirror down.

"Do I look good? How's my hair? My make up? Do I look decent?" Karma asked one after another. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Yes. Hair on point. Make-up is good. Yes. Can we go inside now?" I advanced to push open the passenger door and walk up the walkway to the porch.

Karma rushed over, linking our hands," Hey now. We have our reputation to keep up, so don't do anything you're not supposed to do."

I grunted, but chuckled after, "Oh please, I would expect you to mess up than me. YOU are the one who is secretly meeting up with Liam."

"Okay, okay." Karma pushed open the door and we were met with a group of kids.

"Heeeey! It's the lesbos!" Shane announced and dragged us into the house and straight to the kitchen.

"Drinks, ladies?" He asked and didn't even wait for our approval before pouring a strange toxic liquid into two red cups. He passed us each a cup before refilling his. "So...How have you guys been? Is it going good?"

I shrugged and sipped the teal liquid. The liquid was scorching and stung the back my throat as I swallowed slowly. "Same ole', same ole'."

"Wow. Seems fun?" He looked a bit disappointed, but shrugged none the less.

Karma cleared her throat and pulled me by our linked hands till her lipstick cover mouth was leveled to my ear. "I'm going to go see if I can find Liam. I'll catch you later, okay?"

I peered at her, gulping another mouthful of liquor to drown my sudden sadness. "Uhh, yeah. Yeah that's fine. Text me when you're done, kay?"

She quickly pecked my cheek and skipped out of the kitchen with her red solo cup in her hand. Shane looked over at her then back at me, with his eyebrow raised.

"She's going to the restroom," I half-smiled.

"Uh huh. Okay missy, well while your girlfriend is off having her fun, why not we have some fun too?" He smirked and directed me into the living room, where there seemed to be a massive group of clammy teenagers dancing.

"Uhh, Shane? I'm not so great at being social." I anxiously said, "People kind of give me anxiety."

"Well then. Let's loosen you up a bit, shall we?" He sniggered at my wide eyes and led me near two wooden tables where a few teens were playing beer pong and other others were performing body shots.

The brunette haired boy spun to face the groups, “Everyone! I want to get Amy loose as fuck so I hear by declare our first ever, body shots and beer pong competition!"

"Oh shit."

He smirked and murmured, "Mm-hm. Oh shit is right honey."

 

~~~~  
Karma's POV

"What are we going to do?"

I sighed, and I didn't really have an answer to tell Liam. We were currently sitting on his bed in his bedroom where it was dimly lit by a lamp in the corner of his desk. We’ve been in here since I left Amy down in the kitchen with Shane. I haven't seen her in over two hours and I'm a bit concerned for her safety, not that she does much but she sometimes she gets a little bit out of hand.

Liam reached over and slowly caressed my clammy hands. I hushed a whisper, "I-I don't know. This could have a bad outcome Liam and I don't want to risk ruining what we have."

He pressed his lips together, but squeezed my hands in understanding. "Oh, alright. I understand and I wouldn't want to ruin this either, even if we just started seeing one another."

"Thank you for understanding, it means a lot." I blushed when he sent a charming smile at me. He lifted his hand to caress my cheek and leaned till our lips were a few centimeters apart.

"I'll always understand," he said softly against my lips before closing the distance. I wrapped my arms around his neck, snaking my fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He's toned arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I moaned when he bit my lips softly, and slipping his fingers under the hem of my floral print top. I gripped his hair tightly in my hands.

BANG!

We hurriedly pulled ourselves apart from one another and shuffled off the bed. We scrabbled far away to not cause any suspicion between us.

"What was that?!" I panted and tried slowly my heavy breathing.

Liam tried doing the same as I was, "I- I don't know! We should go check it out." He ran his fingers through his hair, settling the fly away hairs that stuck out in different directions. I've done the same, pulling the tangles out of my hair and flatten my ruffled top. I ran my hands down my skirt and redid my fishtail braid.

I inhaled deeply and tried to still my pounding heartbeat. "Are you ready?"

"I-uh. Yeah, yeah." He exhaled out and sped over to the door, where he turned the doorknob and check down the hall before nodding back to me. We rushed out and over checked ourselves before descending down to the living room.

He went through the entrance first and I followed hot on his heels. "Shane? W-what's going on?"

There was a group of adolescents gathered around in a large circle and the music was hushed. The living room was chaotic and looked as if a group of metal rock stars recently rented out the place. It was silent other than a few whispers when we walked in. Shane looked up from his position on the ground and he seemed to be leaning over someone. He was stunned actually and for once his blabber mouth was speechless.

"Karma. I-I didn't know. She didn't tell me." Shane stuttered and I hurried over, pushing myself through the massive group.

Amy.

I found Amy panting as if she ran a marathon and her face was flushed. I trembled to check if she had any serious injuries. "Shane, what happened?"

He panted and gasped," We were drinking a-and playing, uh, playing Beer Pong. Then we w-were doing body shots and I kept giving her more beer, but I was starting to get hungry so I-I told her I'll bring her something to eat so she d-doesn't have a hangover t-tomorrow. She was f-fine but I brought her a sandwich anyways and we were talking and all, but then she said she c-couldn't breathe and she passed out!" He shuffled his arms around and calmed his breathing before continuing, "I was trying to catch her before she fell, which is why that lamp fell a-and I-I'm sorry."

I checked Amy pulse with my fingers before rushing to grab her bag from the old brown leather couch. "What was in the sandwich?" I questioned shuffling through her bag.

"Um, nothing it was just a p-peanut butter sandwich!" He stammered before pulling off his denim jacket and placing it under Amy's head.

I skimmed through her bag and shuffled her unnecessary supplies she had in there. "She's severely allergic to peanut butter! She usually carries her allergy shots in her bag, but I can't seem to find it." I was stressing, but after I reached into her make up bag, I was able to pull out one of them. I peered around to see that Liam was trying to drive out all the curious teenagers through the front door. I turned back to Amy, who was half conscious, and stripped her knitted sweater off. Even with the help of Shane, it was difficult because she was a bit more plastered than we thought. 

"Shane, you are SO dead after this."

"I know. But when you guys bury me, please make sure to put my grave near Beyoncé’s future grave." He huffed and was able to release Amy's arm from one sleeve. Liam headed over after being able to get everyone out.

"Do you guys need help?" he offered, but for plotting down next to Shane. I struggled to free Amy's arm, but was successful before throwing her sweater off to the side.

"Um, can you get us a cup of water, a soaked towel, and a Band-Aid please?" 

He nodded before rushing into the kitchen. I heave a sigh and looked over to a sprawled out Amy. She looked like complete shit but still managed to look cute at the same time. "Amy, you are a complete and total idiot." I whispered.

She managed a chuckle, before groaning, "I... Know.....B-But...That... Sandwich... Was......Good."

Shane and I shared a look before chuckling at her ridiculousness. I ran my fingers through her moist hair, "I know."

I linked our finger and kissed the back of her hand, before Liam came rushing into the living room with the said things in hand and offered them to me. "That's all?"

I nodded and placed the soaked towel on the blonde’s forehead before grabbing her arm. "Okay, on three. 1....2...3!" I stuck the syringe into her arm, and filled her blood stream with the antibiotic. I pulled out the syringe and quickly placed the Band-Aid on top. I leaned over her body and slowly caressed her face. 

"Amy? You okay there?"

She moaned and groaned before answering me, "Yeah, but I feel like I've been hit by a truck." She rubbed her face with her hands before trying to sit up.

"Nuh-huh. You have to lay down for a while remember? You're going to throw up if you get up too quick."

"Ugh, but I want to get up!" She whined and tossed around before huffing to indicate that giving up her actions. "Fine, the floor is comfortable anyways."

I turned to the boys and giggled, "She’s still a bit drunk, but it'll wear off soon."

Shane relieved a sigh, before standing up and dusting off his clothes, “Well then, I for one am glad I did not kill a person. So thank you Karma for saving her."

I half-smiled, but furrowed my eyebrows, "Um, you're welcome. I did my best?"

"You did great. I'm off to another party since the night is still young, but I'll see you guys on Monday?"

Liam and I shared a shrug and nodded towards him anyway. The boy is always busy going to parties, I'm not surprised if he's gone to all of the parties anyone has ever thrown. He's your go to party friend or a friend to hang out with if your day is dull.

"Have fun Shane. We'll see you later."

He nodded and ran off to the front door but shouted, "Tell Amy to email me a list of what she is allergic to," and slammed the door.

Liam and I looked at one another and started chuckling. "He's a weird one, huh?"

"He's been like that for a while now," he answered. He leaned over, reached for my hands, and with a hushed whisper he said, “I’m sorry about all this. We were having a nice time earlier."

"It wasn't your fault," I said sincerely, “To be honest, I wouldn't have expected this to happen."

Liam smiled sweetly, and gently squeezed my hands before retrieving his hands into his lap. 

"Ugh, guys. Can I sit up now?" Amy suddenly sat up, and we both scooted back to give her a bit more space. She combed her fingers through tangled her hair and huffed. I chuckled and placed a butterfly kiss on her now average temperature forehead.

"Ew,” she wiped her forehead and rubbed her fingers against her light denim blue jeans,” I’m all sweaty.” 

I chuckled again and asked, "You okay there? Want to head home?"

She lolled her head to face me, with her eyelids were drooping low, and she stumbled to a standing position. "Yes, please. I need to sleep." She gripped the nearest wall to balance herself.

I snorted and followed her lead, standing up myself. I gave Liam a hand as well. He peered over to Amy then back to me, “I’ll see you on Monday?"

I nodded and sent him a short smile," Of course. I'll text you later."

"Um, yeah. That's good.” He smiled and addressed a good-bye Amy, but she just grunted and continued her stumbles through the front door. I waved a quick goodbye and jogged to catch up to her.

She stumbled down the steps, but I there in time to be able to manage to catch her before she actually fell on her face. "I got it," she mumbled and slowly, but steadily walked to the passenger door, plopped down into the seat, and reached over to shut the door.

I nodded wordlessly, walking to the other side on the car, before hopping into the drivers sear and started the engine. The tall blonde had her head facing the window and her hands withering in her lap. I puffed, but grabbed her hand in mine. She didn't pull away which was a good thing.

I started the ride back to my house and it was eerily quiet. She softly snored and the radio was playing on a very low volume. I pulled up to my house then put my car in park, before unbuckling my seat beat. I gently shook Amy, "Hey, we're home. Let's go to bed."

Amy groaned and slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and dragged her hand to the car door handle. She pushed the door open and I followed skipping around the car to help her walk properly. We walked into my house and made a slow descend to my bedroom. As we walked through the walk way, Amy plotted on my bed and moaned.

"C'mon lazy, let's get your pajamas on." I sat her up and slowly, but surly started slipping her boots off onto the wooden floor. I pulled the hem of her t-shirt through her limply arms and over her head. She sat there in her newest purple Victoria Secret bra, and lazily stared at me with an unreadable expression in her face, while I pulled her clothing off. I let the shirt fall onto growing pile of clothing, before moving to back to stand her up. She outstretched her hand, allowing me to pull her to her feet. We staggered back a bit, but she wrapped her arms around my neck to keep our balance before we’d topple over.   
“Sorry,” She mumbled into my shoulder.

I flushed. “It’s okay.”

I pulled back, keeping on hand gripping her arm before helping pull her jeans down her legs. I noticed she was starting to sober up quickly, when she tripped trying she step out of them, but had enough energy to catch herself. I turned to my dresser and shuffled through the stained wooden drawer labeled ‘AMY’ underneath the knob, with permanent marker. I drew out her black short shorts, she uses to sleep in and a large plain t-shirt she found one day while scrumming through my old clothes that was left in my garage. I shut her drawer and went to my ‘KARMA’ labeled drawer and reached out my pink cotton shorts and a blank spaghetti strapped tank top. 

With the clothes in hand, I turned to see Amy standing shyly with her head lowered to face the ground and her hands withering against her stomach. She had her matching lilac purple undergarments on and one of her crew socks lowered while the other was pulled up high. She projected an innocent and vulnerable look and I couldn’t adore her as much as I do when she’s like this.

I softly smile and padded over to her, gently handing her the clothing, before walking to the other side of the room to get myself ready for bed too. I stripped my clothing off before putting on the shorts and tank top. I faced the bed to see Amy snuggled into the blankets, and slipped in on my side and immediately cuddled with her. With her head on my shoulder, our legs and arms automatically intertwined. 

I yawned and placed my head on top of hers, “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks Karma.”

I kissed her head and shut my eyes. “No problem. That’s why I’m always with you. I have to look out for you.”

She chuckled and snuggled closer, “You’re so nice.”

“I know.”

It was silent after that, and the only thing that could be heard was the pattern of our breathing. But she turned her and rested her head against my chest. “I met someone today, but I was really wasted. Although, she’s really cool and I really like her. I think you’ll like her too, Karma. She’s….different.” She mumbled sleepily, before tightening her arms around me and sighing a yawn.

My eye shot open and I felt myself no longer tired. “What?”   
I turned to face her but she was out cold and snoring lightly. She met someone. I felt a weird sense of protectiveness and possibly…jealousy. 

No, no. She just a friend. They just met. 

Amy’s voice rang through my head.

Different.

She’s different.

I really like her.

Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is where Amy explains how and when she met this ‘mystery’ girl. See you next time! (:

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently watched the pilot to Faking it, and I'm hooked. I'm in too deep so I decided to write a fanfic! Just a short fluffy chapter to get things started. I hope you liked it! Next chapter will start building up the plot and all. I'm still trying to figure out watch should the plot be so suggestions would be great!(:


End file.
